kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Nazca
, |species = Pekoponian (Disguise)}} is Miruru's human/alien disguise form. She is part of the Dark Keroro Platoon in Keroro Gunso the Super Movie 3: Keroro vs. Keroro Great Sky Duel de arimasu! Character Personality Nazca, despite being Miruru in disguise, acts very different. Nazca is very calm and serious, almost like a robot. However, whenever Machu Picchu is mentioned she always cracks a smile. At the end she acts very playful when she is about to leave, winking at Fuyuki Hinata and striking a "see-you" pose. Abilities Nazca has only 2 known destiny powers. The first one is hypnosis and the second one is flight. Appearances 'Movie 3' Nazca, as Miruru, lived in Machu Picchu and laid dormant for quite some time. However when Keroro leaned against Miruru's key form, after sneaking into her temple. Miruru was released from her dormant stage in the form of Nazca. Fuyuki saw her and wanted to help her, but she disappeared. Nazca is later seen standing on top of a mountain, watching the Keroro Platoon leave, she then flies off. Later, when Fuyuki is falling, Nazca comes in and saves him. Nazca sets Fuyuki down, and she asks what he was doing near the ship. Fuyuki tells her he was looking for his friend. Nazca accepts this answer and flies off. Later when Fuyuki was separated from the and found the Kero-Ball, Nazca appears once again; this time she explains how Machu Picchu and Super Space are connected. She seems slightly surprised when Fuyuki understands what this means, but is happy about it. When Fuyuki asks who she is, Nazca tells him to come with her. She then hypnotizes Fuyuki and carries him away. Fuyuki later wakes up hearing Nazca speaking with someone else. When Dark Keroro is revealed Fuyuki says that she lied to him. Nazca denies this, saying that he wanted to know who she was. Nazca then proceeds to turn back into Miruru, shocking Fuyuki. Nazca finally reappears at the end to say goodbye to Fuyuki. Later on the Garuru Platoon takes Miruru's key, including Nazca. 'Other Appearances' Nazca makes a a cameo in the Keroro (Flash Series) on the Hinata's TV in episode 12. Trivia *Nazca's name is based off of the ancient civilization of people, known as the Nazca. *Nazca's design was based off of an old manga idea made by Mine Yoshizaki that featured an angel and a boy stopping monsters. Mine Yoshizaki Artbook, showing Nazca's original design. Gallery big_201131314352876.jpg Nazca.jpg Nazca looks down..jpeg Nazca, Fuyuki and Keroro BEST FRIENDS!.jpg 180px-Girl.jpg In the sky with Fuyuki and Nazca.jpg Nazca and Natsumi.jpg|Nazca, Natsumi and many more people in a Keroro book. Promo poster for Keroro Gunso Movie 3.JPG Nazca half way body.png Nazca being born.png 387286-bigthumbnail.jpg Nazca looks sad.png Nazca with a serious face.png Nazca's got a feeling.png Nazca cameo.png|Nazca's cameo 1 Nazca's cameo again.png|Nazca's cameo 2 Fubuki and Nazca.png Nazca in the manga.png The Dark Keroro Platoon's Profiles.jpeg References group Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Keroro Gunso movies Category:Dark Keroro Platoon Category:Aliens Category:Pekopon suits Category:Pekoponian Category:Humans Category:Keroro Flash Series Category:Deceased Characters Category:Kiruru Category:Movie Characters Category:Manga series Category:Minor Characters